


You Need Someone To Look Out For You

by LifeOfRoos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidents, Illnesses, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfRoos/pseuds/LifeOfRoos
Summary: Percy waked up with a body that hurts all over, and there is only one person available to take care of him.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	You Need Someone To Look Out For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister) in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Any fandom!  
> Character A is sick (with what, you can choose. It can be anything from just a really bad cold to something deadly). Character B (and more, use as many people as you want) needs to take care of them.

The first thing Percy Jackson felt when he woke up was a throbbing pain in his head. He slowly opened his eyes, which did not make him feel better. He groaned and tried to look around, but the world was a blur.   
'Ah, you're awake,' He heard a voice say from very far away.   
'Am I?' Percy croaked. He was not sure, he could still be dreaming.   
'Yes. I know when it is a dream and it is not.'   
'And... who might the all-omnipotent… person saying that... be?'   
Someone moved into his field of vision, but he could not make out who it was. It was too unclear.   
'Okay, I… what happened...'   
'You almost fell off a cliff. If one of my satyrs had not seen you, you would have been dead.'  
'Wait a moment… you are not...' He squinted. Oh, he was. 'Oh.'  
'Glad you recognised me, Jackson.' The figure (Dionysus, Percy now knew) above him moved around. 'You have a few ugly wounds. I will have to change the bandages a couple of time.'  
'I could do that...'  
'You can barely see, so you cannot.'  
'Where… is literally everyone… else?'  
'Your hero friends are back at camp. They were picked up with a helicopter. They do not know where you are. Yes, they are very distressed.'  
'You should tell them!' Percy answered, slightly louder this time. His eyes fell closed for a little while.   
'I might. Yet, you are slipping back into unconsciousness and before you do that I would like to change the bandage around your shoulder, so stay quiet.'   
The god began to slowly untie the bandage. Percy did not say anything, even though it kind of hurt. ‘Welp, thanks.’ Every word felt like a huge challenge.   
‘You’re welcome.’ Percy could hear the sound from what felt like a mile away. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep. 

He woke up with a biting pain in his ankle. ‘Owh!’   
‘Are you hungry?’   
‘What happened to my ankle!?’ He did not get an answer, but Dionysus placed a cup filled with soup and a few slices of bread on the nightstand. ‘Here. I thought you could use a light meal.’ Percy looked at the bread. He had to admit he was sort of hungry, but that wasn’t his main concern at the moment. ‘My ankle…’   
‘You’re ankle will be fine. I smeared some ambrosia on it.’ The god sat down on the chair next to the bed. ‘Are you feeling anything else?’   
Percy shrugged, which made his shoulder ache. 'Pain. And a little hunger, I guess,' he said, while reaching for the soup cup. He sighed when he realised his shoulders hurt to much to reach it. Dionysus magiced a tray out of nowhere, put the soup cup onto it and put that onto Percy's bed. 'Try to eat a little.' Percy picked up the spoon and slowly began to move the soup into his mouth, despite his shoulder still protesting. 

'That tasted pretty good.'   
'you ate all of it.'   
'I was hungry!' Dionysus shrugged and picked up the tray.   
'I had one more question.'   
'Hm. I guess you getting more talkative means that you are getting better.'   
Percy rolled his eyes, which hurt his head. 'Why didn't you just bring me to the sick bay in camp half-blood?'   
'It would have been dangerous. You needed immediate health care.'   
Percy kept looking at the god, until he sighed deeply. 'I was a half-blood once too, Percy. I know it when one of them needs some special care, even if I rarely actually give it to them. You were in mortal danger and Zeus would not let me get away with leaving you there.' Percy stared at his blankets. 'Yeah, sure. I understand.' The god looked over his shoulder while walking away. Percy knew he must have seen him make look like he did not believe what he had just said. Well, a caring god, Percy thought while drifting back to sleep, who would have thought that?


End file.
